Обсуждение участника:ZooL SmoK
Hi ZooL SmoK -- we are excited to have Mass Effect Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro :Thanks. - ZooL SmoK 05:12, 3 октября 2008 (UTC) Администрирование Благодарю за права администратора.--Santilian 19:51, декабря 16, 2009 (UTC) Насущные вопросы Хочу внести ряд предложений. 1) Сейчас энциклопедия в разделе Wikia Gaming. Мне кажется, что актульнее ей таки находится в Wikia Sci-Fi. Это уже не просто одна игра, а мир с книгами, комиксами и, вероятно, в скором времени сорсбуками.--Santilian :: Думаю, сначала нужно будет её немного наполнить, а потом я попробую поговорить о её переносе со staff'ами. --ZooL SmoK 19:43, декабря 17, 2009 (UTC) ::: Хм... Просто, как я понимаю, правила и условия заполнения Вики зависят от подпроекта. Сейчас нам необходимо рассматривать всё с т.з. англоязычного варианта ME вики и прочих игровых вики. Т.е., условно говоря, "на каком уровне кого можно встретить и какого он уровня". А та же биографическая информация - это уже приятное дополнение.--Santilian 20:10, декабря 17, 2009 (UTC) :::: Как мне кажется, наполнение проекта зависит только от его участников, то есть как/чем мы захотим его наполнять, так это и будет. Кроме того, такой категории как «Sci-Fi» не существует, есть только группа по общей тематике на главной Wikia, но большинство из неё входят в категорию «Entertainment». --ZooL SmoK 10:22, декабря 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::: Ясно. Ладно, пока так живём, дальше видно будет.--Santilian 13:58, декабря 21, 2009 (UTC) 2) Необходимо сделать "связку" с англоязычной ME Wikia. Честно говоря, как это сделать не имея "доступа к телу" (у себя делали именно так), и есть ли вообще такие пути, я не знаю, поэтому прошу помощи.--Santilian :: Имеются в виду межъязыковые ссылки? Странно, что они не хотят работать... Надо будет разобраться. --ZooL SmoK 19:43, декабря 17, 2009 (UTC) ::: Они самые. В общем тоже сегодня почитаю мануалы.--Santilian 20:10, декабря 17, 2009 (UTC) :::: Так-с... Межъязыковые ссылки пофиксили (сделали привязку к fr.masseffect.wikia.com и en.masseffect.wikia.com). Через некоторое время должны заработать. --ZooL SmoK 10:22, декабря 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::: Англоязычная вики не профиксилась. Там адрес просто masseffect.wikia.com, а не en.masseffect.wikia.com. Немецкая вики не съелась тоже, пусть она пока пустая, но ридерект имеет смысл... Заполнят они ей рано или поздно. Кроме того, надо сделать и обратный редирект от них к нам. Сейчас он не работает, да и на попытку поставить там ридерект на нас мне сказали "Нет, спасибо". Да, и ещё имеет смысл поговорить об удалении висящей и пустой второй русскоязычной вики по ME. --Santilian 13:58, декабря 21, 2009 (UTC) :::::: Знаю. Пускай пока всё весит как есть. --ZooL SmoK 14:10, декабря 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::::: Так, а редирект на вики вне проекта Wikia мы сделать можем? Вот с кем имеет смысл также сделать редиректы: http://www.completemasseffect.com --Santilian 08:54, декабря 23, 2009 (UTC) :::::::: Не можем. --ZooL SmoK 15:14, декабря 23, 2009 (UTC) 3) Вопрос сугубо теоретический и касается общего внешнего вида вики. Я так понимаю, что с текущими правами ни Вы, ни я редактировать основные шаблоны дизайна не можем?--Santilian :: Почему же? Можно. Только для этого нужно создать шаблон стиля. В принципе, я могу перенести его с другого проекта, и можно попробовать поиграть с настройками. --ZooL SmoK 19:43, декабря 17, 2009 (UTC) ::: Всё, понял. Я думаю, что пока дело терпит и текущиё дизайн пойдёт. ::: p.s. У вас есть ICQ? Если да, то стукните мне, как сможете 218285751. --Santilian 20:10, декабря 17, 2009 (UTC) ---- Возвращаясь к вопросу межъязыковых ссылок... Думаю, что надо договариваться англо- и франкоязычынми викиями. У нас уже есть вполне достаточное количество базового материала для размещеня обратных интервики ссылок у них.--Santilian 01:23, февраля 10, 2010 (UTC) Трудности перевода Прошу откомментить, если есть время: Форум:Темы/Трудности_перевода. Формат предлагаю именно форумный - "следующий пост". --Santilian 08:00, декабря 18, 2009 (UTC) Неактивность В проекте почти никто неактивен, в том числе и Вы. Можете кому-нибудь ещё выдать права бюрократа? SkyBon 16:35, октября 3, 2010 (UTC)